


Feeling Of Warmth

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Although I tried [xD], Attraction, Bottom Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Kotetsu's first time with a man, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Referenced closeness, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, Staring, There's also references about warmth, These two love each other, They both deserve happiness, Top Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr., Touching, Warm, first time blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..maybe I just need some sleep. I've got an obsession. I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm staying up all night, hoping. I think about it all the time. I just can't get you off my mind.'
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942339
Kudos: 20





	Feeling Of Warmth

It's a dark and cold night out, with a chilly breeze that would be nice on bare skin, bright city lights surrounded everywhere from the view in Barnaby's place. It was truly lovely to stare at. Although they were distracted at the moment. 

Both guys are on that bed, sitting down on there, across from each other. They're gazing over at one another. They are only in their boxers and shirts, just like this. 

That bed was warm and comfy. With pillows, blankets, sheets too as it's also soft. 

There's a lit candle, with a sweet scent of cream and vanilla, on the nightstand. It's burning with a beautiful fire, a small flame. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything in there, especially them, in a dim lighting. 

Their bodies felt warmer than ever, in that room, even if they haven't touched or kissed each other yet. 

Barnaby had let him stay over for the night, for a reason, mostly because he wanted to get close and intimate with him. 

Then after that thought, he does something else. He removed his black shirt, taking it off, stripping slightly. He also takes off his necklace and glasses, putting both of this stuff on that nightstand. 

He noticed that Kotetsu was staring, but he didn't seem to mind. 

Kotetsu still stared at his lover. 'Holy fucking hell, Bunny is very attractive..' He was thinking. After all, this was the first time that he has seen him in this way. 

Barnaby was staring at that dark haired brunette too, he thought this older male was so good looking as well. He kept that for his thoughts only though, just for his mind. Instead of admitting all this. 

After that, he talked to him, breaking the silence. 

Kotetsu also snapped out of it, hearing him. He had heard that familiar, low voice of Bunny's. 

"..are you sure about this? Because if you are, I won't hold back how I feel anymore." Barnaby eyed him, as he said that with his low voice, being serious about what he told him. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He can't resist it, this urge and temptation. To feel that sensation, to do many things to him. But he does pace himself, knowing that Kotetsu hasn't been with a guy before. So he made sure to ask him, just to know if this is what Kotetsu actually wanted. 

Kotetsu nodded at that as he gazed over at him. 

"Alright then." Barnaby decided to take his time with him, to be somewhat affectionate and intimate with Kotetsu, before everything. It all was making him feel warm yet calm, strangely enough. 

Kotetsu was staring down, at Barnaby's clothed shaft. Until he was made to look at him. He felt Barnaby's soft lips against his own smooth ones. 

Barnaby was still kissing him. He kept it going for awhile. It got slightly heated as he put his tongue in Kotetsu's parted mouth. 

He deepened it. Slowly. He tasted him. He loved that sweetness, especially from the alcohol they had during this night. 

Kotetsu made a low noise, feeling that. 

They kissed each other, within a hum they both let out. They grinded against one another, as they felt the fabric of their boxers and the friction in between them. They both pulled apart from this kiss. Both guys let out a moan, their breathing also mixed. 

Barnaby watched as Kotetsu's chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. He felt it beating underneath his fingers. He unbuttoned that dark green shirt on this older male, then he stripped it off and threw that on the ground. 

He started kissing down Kotetsu's body, feeling that warmth. He even kissed those inner thighs of this other male's. He was resisting to leave any marks, until he got somewhere else. He kisses Kotetsu's neck, leaving a slight mark on that skin there. He also kissed Kotetsu's collarbones. 

Kotetsu shivered slightly. Although he was happy too. His heart was beating a bit more. He loves how close they are and this warm feeling between them. 

He was wanting him. He wants something else as well, to pleasure Barnaby somehow. He knows of what. This thought alone made him blush deeply. He was still blushing. He sat upwards, leaning over and against him. 

"Kotetsu?" 

"Barnaby.." Kotetsu breathed quietly, then he said something else to him, into Barnaby's ear. He reached down, touching that other guy's clothed shaft. "..let me pleasure you, I want to suck it." His voice was just as silent as his breathing. 

Barnaby heard him. He never thought that he would hear this from Kotetsu, but he didn't mind. It sent a shock through him yet turned him on too. "Fine." He takes off his own boxers, pulling them down and throwing that piece of clothing on the ground. 

Kotetsu was shocked, breathing heavily. He looked down, to stare at it. His breath was shaky. But he still goes for it. He grabbed that shaft, wrapping his hand around it, in a careful way as well. He also started stroking it. 

Barnaby lets him do what he wants. He let out some breaths and shut his eyes for just a second. 

Kotetsu heard that. He still stroked Barnaby's shaft, in this same rhythm and even pacing. 

He wasn't sure what to do though, that stressed him out, slightly. He hasn't done this before, to a guy. He was afraid to mess it up. He was nervous too. Before he tries to relax his nerves. He takes a deep breath. He gave a lick down this erection that's slowly hardening. 

Barnaby let out a noise, feeling that. 

Kotetsu heard this, letting out a shiver of his own. He decided to try something else. He looked at the head of that dick. He swallowed his saliva. 

"Relax, take it slow." 

Kotetsu was nodding to that. He leaned over while he started to do this, calmly as he could. He swirled his tongue around the tip of it. His eyes dilated at the strange taste. But he didn't pull away. 

He opened his mouth, taking that shaft in, slowly. He puts it halfway down his throat. He started licking the underside and sucking it. 

Barnaby was staring down at him. That sight aroused him, slightly. He just kept his eyes on him, for awhile. This way that older guy was trying so hard to pleasure him, to do it right, even if he wasn't experienced in this. He was watching as this other male licks and sucks his shaft. Those swollen lips (from kissing earlier) closing around his dick. His eyes hazy, his breathing uneven too. 

He resisted thrusting in that mouth though, even if this heat was already overwhelming him. He didn't lose his mind. He doesn't want it to be rough with him. 

After that thought, he was reaching down, putting his fingers through Kotetsu's hair. In those dark locks, touching it, gently. "That's it. Fuck~ Just like that~ You're doing so good.." He couldn't silence himself, although he didn't seem to mind this ethier, as he praised him. 

Kotetsu felt that. He appreciated this gentle touch, loving it. He hummed softly against Barnaby's shaft, sending vibrations through that erection. He bobs his head, up and down. He still sucked it. He licked this dick from inside too. 

Barnaby let out a moan. He feels that, although he didn't thrust. He knew that he was close, but he doesn't want to cum yet. So he was pulling out of Kotetsu's mouth, carefully. Then he released him from his slight grip. 

Kotetsu lays down for a second. He wasn't exhausted yet, this was different, it was because he's very hard and barely holding on or keeping it together. It's from Barnaby touching his body and from sucking him off. His face heated up, after the thought of it, even if he has done that now. He was still blushing again, shutting his eyes. 

Barnaby was confused. "Tired already?" 

Kotetsu shaked his head 'no'. "Nah, I just need a second." 

Barnaby had a smirk, about to be his normal self. Until he noticed what was wrong. He grinned, actually hoping that Kotetsu was turned on too. "Tiger.." He grabs this older male's shaft, noticing how hard it looked. 

"B-Bunny.." Kotetsu said, although he didn't stop him, he probably couldn't anyway. He let out a moan, feeling his shaft being stroked, in an even rhythm. Just the way he liked it. 

Barnaby smirked as he kept going, still stroking that shaft, he saw how close this other male was to climax while he did it. He lets him. 

Kotetsu tries to hold it in. He was so very close, but he didn't want to cum yet. But it was too late, after some more strokes. 

He moaned as he came, in Barnaby's hand. Then after he was relaxing and calmed himself. He realized that he had come already, before Barnaby. He was embarrassed now, closing his eyes again. 

Barnaby noticed what's wrong, realizing it almost instantly, just by the expression on that other male's face. He wiped his hand off with some tissues, from a small box that he has on the nightstand. 

He probably would have teased him before, but he didn't, he doesn't want him to feel bad. Especially since he didn't mind. 

"You should relax, it's fine." 

Kotetsu gazed over at him, into those green eyes. He just nodded at that, feeling slightly better after this younger guy said that. 

That younger male was on top of this older guy again now. After just a second or two. 

Barnaby leans down, over him. He touched him once again. He was touching those nipples, circled them with his fingers. Then he licked that right nipple, around it. 

Kotetsu was nearly arching, at that feeling. It felt good, he never knew how sensitive he was there. He lets out a noise, under his breath. 

Barnaby was smirking, getting closer to him, kissing his lover's neck once more. 

He takes off those black boxers on him, throwing it with the rest of their clothes on that ground. 

Now they are both naked, bare skinned again. 

Kotetsu calmed himself down, like last time, although he still had a darkened blush. He was feeling flustered. He blushed a bit, with a reddish shade. 

Barnaby smiled as he gave him another kiss on the lips. He was reaching over into the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube. 

Kotetsu noticed what was happening. He decided to turn around onto his stomach. 

Barnaby saw this and grabbed that older male shoulder, putting him on his side instead. He was letting him stay like this, having a feeling that Kotetsu didn't want to be stared at right now. Which he doesn't mind again. 

Kotetsu appreciated that, his breathing was calm during all this, for now. It might be different soon enough. 

Barnaby really was taking his take with him, strangely yet nicely enough. He was lubing his fingers, making sure that they're slicked in it, warming them too. 

He lays down behind him. He reached down, putting his fingers on that hole, rubbing him there. He was pushing against it with those fingers, but not entering him yet. 

Kotetsu was letting out noises. He lets him do that, while he holds onto this other male's wrist. Strangely enough. 

Barnaby was focused. He rubbed him, then he pushed his fingers, two of them inside him. 

Kotetsu held in a whimper, deep down within his throat, since it was a burning feeling. After awhile, it's an unbearably sharp and painful sting. He tried to get used to it, but that was harder than it seemed. 

"..Bunny, I can't..it.." He started saying, his voice was still low yet quiet, silent in that slight pain he's in. Although he just felt mostly uncomfortable and strange. 'It hurts..' he thought 

Barnaby was afraid of this, although that didn't stop him, but he was also comforting him.

He shushed him, calmly. He stroked that shaft of this other male's, again as he moved those fingers now. He kept at it, in and out of Kotetsu. He fingered, stretching and spreading him open. He curled, twisted his fingers, as he scissored the ring of muscle. 

Kotetsu had relaxed, slightly, moaning a bit. He let Barnaby do what he wants. He was keeping his breathing even. 

Barnaby noticed that it wasn't uneven anymore. He had a smile, kissing this older male's shoulder. He was still fingering him. 

He rubs his fingertips up against something soft inside Kotetsu. It was the other guy's prostate. 

Kotetsu arches himself. His back against Barnaby's chest and stomach. He moaned loudly, feeling pleasure from it. His mind was cloudy, fading from that. He had also made a low yet pretty vocal noise which ripped through his throat and passed his once closed lips. "Ah-!" He grips onto the pillow, tightly. 

Barnaby smirked again now. '..there it is.' he had thought, to himself. He kissed his lover's back, mostly on that spine. 

"Does that feel good~?" 

Kotetsu had a blush, darkly, shivering. He was nodding at that, slightly shyly. 

Barnaby just smiled a bit again, feeling glad that Kotetsu felt better now. 'Adorable..' he also thought to himself.

He resisted doing that, hitting it, over and over again. He decided that he wouldn't do that. He would get Kotetsu overwhelmed, during some other night, for now he just kept him close. He knew that he's prepared enough, so he was pulling out those fingers. 

Kotetsu breathed quietly, as he closed his eyes, silently again now. He touched this blonde hair, those locks, of that other male's. He also opens his eyes, after awhile.

Barnaby had his stare on him, with a smile. He does something else now. He put on a condom (after opening it) and lubed his shaft. He made sure that it was covered, again. 

He positioned his own erection near this older male's entrance. Then he was spreading Kotetsu's legs, that trembled in his grip, it seemed like. He spreads them apart, feeling it as his lover's thighs were shaking as well. 

It was almost like Kotetsu was the bunny (instead of him). Instead of a tiger. 

Barnaby also noticed how Kotetsu acted, putting his arms over his face. He just smiled a bit, he moved them away, noticing that flustered-ness. It was honestly adorable, although he wouldn't admit that he had thought this. 

Kotetsu had his stare on that other male, still blushing. 

Barnaby kept his smile, kissing him again. He puts his fingers through those dark locks of this hair, like earlier. 

After awhile of silence between them, they started to do it now. They still kissed too. 

Kotetsu lets him do that, relaxing from this gentle touch on his skin. He stared at him. Silently. Into Barnaby's eyes, that green he loves. He felt loved by him. 

Barnaby was feeling it as well. He also was still staring at his lover, into Kotetsu's eyes. Quietly, deeply. 

After that, he pushed inside him, slowly. 

Kotetsu shut his eyes. He whimpered, breathing heavily. He felt pain through him, an unbearable stinging pressure. He made a pained noise, a low breath. He breathed uneven, like before. He was gripping onto Barnaby's arms too. He had slight tears in his eyes. 

Barnaby noticed all that. His eyes softened. He leaned down, over him. He was whispering sweet nothings into Kotetsu's ear. He was kissing that skin of this neck as well. He also waited for him to adjust to everything. 

Kotetsu tried to relax, staying there. He was remembering something that Barnaby had said to him once. 

_"Just relax.."_

So that's what he did. 

Barnaby had noticed this, that made him feel better, he started to thrust. Slowly, it filled with passion, love for him. 

He remembered when he thought Kotetsu had died, he cried and held him close, so he wanted Kotetsu to know how he felt. He puts his hand in Kotetsu's, as they entangled their fingers together. 

"I love you." he said to him. He whispered it to Kotetsu. Within a moan, as he felt that tightness of this older male's. 

Kotetsu blushed again, although he smiled softly now. "I love you too." Then he lets out another moan. 

Barnaby was thrusting. In and out of Kotetsu. His thrusts stayed the same, making love to him, slow and deep. In a medium pace, evenly rhythmed. "Kotetsu~" He also moaned. 

Kotetsu was arching his body at that feeling. He moans at this. He was loving it. "Barnaby~" 

He gripped onto those bed sheets. In a tightened grip, holding on like his life depended on it. His eyes were teary, but he felt good, a pleasurable feeling. 

Both guys feel that way. They both love that sensation and this pleasured bliss, slowly intensifying between them.

They're taking in each other's scents as their warm bodies are against one another, so very close, skin on skin. They made love, passionately. They even touched each other, also lovingly. Their breaths are mixing together again now. 

Kotetsu wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly, but still holding onto him. He's wanting to be even closer to him, for a bit longer. 

"..ahh~ Bunny~" 

Barnaby caressed his lover's legs. He gripped onto Kotetsu's thighs, in a gentle way. He thrusted a bit more inside Kotetsu. His grip is still on those thighs. 

He leaned down and over him. He kissed Kotetsu's neck, more than the second time as he gave him a hickey. He marked him. He was still thrusting too. 

Kotetsu can't take it anymore. He moans again, feeling each and every thrust inside him. He arched his back. He came after that, on his lower abdomen. 

Barnaby felt that tight heat which clenched around his shaft. He was moaning too, gripping tightly onto him, while he thrusted two more times in Kotetsu. 

He tries not to let his own body collapse on him, after that, his face in this older guy's neck. 

They were both so warm, their bodies very close as heat was radiating off them, their breathing mixed. Their hearts are also beating together. They're calming down with each other as well. 

Both guys relaxed with one another too. 

Kotetsu felt sleepy now. Although he tried not to fall asleep yet, he was staying there with him again. He was breathing, keeping his eyes open. 

Barnaby pulled out of him. Carefully now. He took off that used condom, he tied this and threw it away, in the trash bin. He does a bit of aftercare (as they say). He cleaned Kotetsu off with a small cloth as well, also throwing that out, away from them. 

He gave him a kiss, that was loving and affectionate, caring even. He snuggled against him. 

"I'II be right back." he told him, then he was getting off there. 

Kotetsu heard him, staying where he was. 

Barnaby headed somewhere else, into the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself. He got in the shower, turning it on. 

He takes a warm shower, letting that water fall down his pale white skin and smooth body, as he washed himself. He also puts soap that was scented sweetly, through his soft hair. He was putting his fingers through his blonde locks. He rinsed off, getting out eventually, drying off with a towel. He stayed naked as he was walking into the room now. 

Barnaby saw that the candle on his nightstand had burned out and this other male was still awake, shockingly, yet he smiled when he noticed it. He walked over to Kotetsu. He gets in bed with him, pulling a blanket halfway over them. 

Kotetsu turned around, facing Barnaby. He was nuzzling on him. He was deep in these thoughts about him, in his faded mind, slowly falling asleep. Just feeling peaceful enough, although he still stays awake, to cuddle with him. 

Barnaby didn't mind, again. He was thinking, in his own thoughts. He wraps his arms around Kotetsu, not too tightly, holding him close. 

Kotetsu loved that, while this other male held him, he got even closer to Barnaby again. Like earlier. He was also wrapping his own arms around him. 

Both guys snapped out of it, still cuddling for awhile. They stayed there, close to each other, taking in their warmth and sweet scents. Just like when they made love. 

They're close, nuzzled against one another, as they cuddled. Now in a warm embrace. They were staring at each other again. Until they both closed their eyes now. 

Eventually they fall asleep together, peacefully even, in a nice silence (of their breathing and heartbeats mixed) during that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect it to be really long, but it kinda is xD Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed it 💙 Thanks for reading this one-shot of mine 💜♡


End file.
